


baby, oh, baby.

by veryqueenly



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Nines comes knocking on your door at three in the morning with a proposal on his mind.[Nines/Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i still haven't played the game,,, but i was too excited to just not . write this at all 
> 
> i probably butchered his character altogether hhhhhh

**baby, oh, baby.**

* * *

 

The moment you hear the knocking against the door of your room, you immediately know that something’s wrong. Considering that it’s already a few hours past midnight, you don’t particularly expect anyone to come knocking into your room. It’s quite rare for someone to want to see you, not unless it’s important or there’s an emergency.

Slowly, you sit up from your bed, rubbing your eyes with the backs of your hands, almost as if to rid of yourself of sleepiness and exhaustion. You stare at the door as you furrow your eyebrows in confusion, silently wondering who the person behind the door could be. The knock still continues, insistent and seemingly not stopping anytime soon.

You push the blankets off of you before you slowly stand up from your bed, covering your mouth with a hand as a small yawn escapes your lips. You walk toward the door and gently open it, your eyes widening in surprise the moment you see the person standing in front of you. It’s Nines, looking at you with a huge grin on his face, almost as though he’s too excited to see you.

“Hi,” he greets after a moment, raising a hand almost as if in a wave. “You took too long to open up,” he continues, jutting his bottom lip out into a cute pout as he utters the words. “I was worried something had happened to you!”

You continue to stare at him, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion as you do so. “What are you doing here?” you ask after a bit, tilting your head to the side as if in question. “It’s late… Shouldn’t you be back in your room, getting some rest?”

He shakes his head enthusiastically, almost as if in obvious denial. “What are you talking about?” he asks, tilting his head to the side innocently, almost as if in curiosity. “It’s not that late yet.”

You allow a sigh to escape your lips as you run a hand through your already messed-up hair, seemingly a gesture of frustration. “Nines,” you begin, voice sounding a little exasperated. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Time isn’t real,” he replies, and you could only stare at him in silence, almost as though you still couldn’t quite believe the words he’d uttered. For a moment, there’s only quiet between the two of you, with neither of you saying a word. And then a moment passes and you clear your throat, like you’re trying to gather his attention. Nines only continues to look at you, curiosity evident in his gaze as he patiently waits for you to speak.

“Anyway,” you say after a moment, almost as if in an attempt to change the subject. “What did you really come here for?” you ask, raising an eyebrow at him as if in question.

“Let’s go watch some movie!” he replies, and before you could even react, he’s already thrown himself at you, wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his head against your chest. “I’ve compiled a lot of films from your favourite genres!”

You look down at him, furrowing your eyebrows at him in confusion as you do so. “Why?” you ask, the confusion still evident in your voice even as you open your mouth to speak your next words. “It’s three in the morning.”

He lifts his head to look up at you, jutting his bottom lip out into a pout. “But I want to hang out with you!”

“At three in the morning?” you ask, looking at him incredulously, as though the words he’d uttered don’t make any sense at all.

He nods his head enthusiastically, allowing a small smile to make its way toward his lips. “Please?” he adds after a moment, blinking up at you once, twice, thrice. You know what he’s trying to do, and while you continue to tell yourself that his methods aren’t going to work, that you know better than to let it affect you, but at this very moment, you know that it isn’t the case at all.

“Alright,” you reply after a moment, allowing a soft sigh of exasperation to escape your lips. He merely grins at you in response before burying his face once more against your chest, nuzzling against you.

“Yay!” he exclaims, almost as if in a cheer, pulling away from you slightly to give you the widest grin he could ever muster.

Once again you’ve lost, though when he’s looking at you like that—a grin on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes—you don’t think you’ve actually even lost at all.

* * *

 


End file.
